


The Middle World: The Demon I Am

by FanfictionGoddesses



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGoddesses/pseuds/FanfictionGoddesses
Summary: Drusilla Myers has always been a fun and loving individual. That is until her mother passed away from a car accident and her sister got kidnapped. Ever since then nothing but trouble has happened. She completely isolated herself and focused her energy on exercise. On the same day she dies, her father leaves her to start a new family. With a sudden urge and loss of control, her world begins to spin out of control.After Drusilla is dead, she enters what seems like a new world. Something imaginary. Nothing seems real, but everything is real. How will she overcome these sudden new events? Meeting things she never knew about, the strong urges, and a romance that could possibly destroy her. Join her on the biggest roller coaster she's ever experienced.WARNING: This does contain violence, graphic language, explicit scenes, and self-harm. Please take this all into consideration and if any of these you are not comfortable with, please back away from this story.I do not own a majority of these characters. I do have a few, but only a few.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my newest stories that I posted on Wattpad, and I decided to post it on here. I will be publishing much more ahead here than on Wattpad just for the convenience that not many people are reading the story on Wattpad. Enjoy!

I laid in the cold hard bed that felt as if it were made of concrete. Even the pillow felt as if it were made of concrete. I couldn't close my eyes or move my body. I finally began to hear.

A soft pang of water hitting the tub. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Each time it hit, my heart made a loud thud through my whole body. The door creaked open. Slowly. Carefully. As if someone making sure that no one would awaken.

A man in a dark, black coat had entered the room. I looked over and I could see his features. He was made of what looked like shadows or tentacles. Forming and clashing. Finally, I closed my eyes and everything faded.

\---

I heard my alarm clock shriek into my ear. I growled, reached for my phone, and shut it off. I groggily opened my eyes. I always woke up early so I could exercise.

I moved off the bed. I stretched, cracking my back loudly. I went to my dresser and grabbed my exercise clothes. Socks, pants, and a tank top. I stripped my pajama's, throwing them on the bed, and putting my exercise clothes on. I slipped on my Nike's Pegasus Air. I grabbed my MP3 player and ear buds, setting them up.

I put up my hair. I did some stretches. A few exercises. Squats with weights, high knees, lunges, jumping jacks, a few burpees, crunches, sit-ups, bridges, tricep dips, planking, push-ups, press-ups, and then finished off with mountain climbers.

I grabbed a bottle of water, setting it on the stove. I took a pan, lining it with tin foil, then preheating the oven. I went to the bathroom, grabbing deodorant and perfume.

I went into my room, dropping the deodorant and perfume on my bed. I went to the dresser and grabbed my outfit that I had laid out for myself. I got dressed when I heard the oven beep. I put on my boots then walked out to the kitchen. I put bacon onto the pan then grabbed the eggs. I whisked up some eggs, made sure the pan was hot, then dumped the egg mixture into the pan.

I set up the table and saw a note from my father.

_Drusilla,_

_Hopefully, you'll read this. I'm sorry for never being there, especially after all that has happened. I just want to let you know, I love you and I'm so proud of how strong you've become. However, I'm leaving. I started a new family. I'll pay for the house until you're 20._

_Your father_

I felt everything just completely wash away. My heart hurt so bad. Why would you say you love me then just leave me behind to start a new life? My heart squeezed and I could feel the tears begin to roll.

I crumbled up the letter and threw it away. I finished making breakfast and set it down on the table. I grabbed a bottled water and ketchup. I placed it on the table. I went to the room and grabbed my phone.

I sat at the table and drizzled ketchup onto the eggs. The oven dinged. I got up and pulled out the bacon. I laid the bacon onto paper towels and placed it on the table.

I finished the food and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The sun was just coming up. I grabbed my keys and book bag. I rushed out to my car. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and buckled up.

I drove in complete silence to the back of the school to where culinary was. As a junior, I completed most of my classes over summer break. So, all I come to school for is to help out culinary then go to my English class then help out with the writing club. Tomorrow I have history then hit off to work. That is usually how everything goes.

I parked in the teacher's parking lot. I sighed. I knew it was going to be an extremely long day. Something in my being was telling me to leave. To run. I couldn't though. I had to continue on.

I grabbed my stuff and made my way to culinary. I opened the door to hear chef shouting out directions. I put down my things and put my hair into a hairnet.

I walked into the back and the kitchen was bursting with energy. The chef looked at me. "Drusilla! Put on an apron quick and help cut some vegetables!"

"Yes, Chef!" I quickly grabbed an apron and put it on. I washed my hands then ran to the vegetable station, which was already prepared for me.

I zoned out into cutting vegetables. I loved cooking. It took everything off my mind. I saw specks of red. It began to flow down the walls and onto my hands. I watched as blood traveled down the counters then onto the floor. Soaking into my shoes, socks, and squishing in between my toes.

My eyesight spun and I felt as if I was falling. I snapped out of it once I heard chef yelling at me.

"Drusilla! You cut yourself bad!" I couldn't hear anything else after that.

\---

I had walked myself to the nurse alone, holding a soaked-up cloth. I sat in the nurse's office with a bandaged up hand. I just continued to stare at it. This wasn't the first time it happened, but I wasn't expecting it to happen at that exact moment.

The nurse came back with an ice pack, but the pain was so unbearable it was numbing itself without having the ice on it. I relaxed and tried to breathe as normal. I've felt worse pain, of course, but I just wasn't expecting this to happen. It was still bugging my mind. Why now?

"How are you feeling?" I finally snapped out of my trance and looked up at her. She had a very kind face, small features. Her limbs were also incredibly small. If she got into a fight she wouldn't last. She's so small, bony if she fought she'd have every limb in her snap.

"I'm fine, ma'am." She nodded, smiling down at me. I forced a smile onto my face. She put the ice onto my hand. The ice had a cooling, but burning effect. It felt as if it was just fueling the flame my body was producing.

"We've called your father and he's releasing you from school. You don't need to worry about anything. You just need to make sure you get home safe. For now, you're going to rest until your hand starts to get better," she put down a paper cup filled with water and a pill. "Make sure you take that. It's an aspirin. I'll wake you up once it is A lunch."

I took the pill and then went to sleep. It almost felt like I haven't slept in so long when I've given myself enough sleep. I could feel myself breathing, moving. I could think of anything I wished. It was weird.

\---

I woke up in a field of grass, looking up at a beautiful tree. The wind passed through blowing the leaves around, but not strong enough to sway the whole tree.

I lifted my body up and looked around to see that I was on a tiny floating island. There were other tiny floating islands, however, I was on the biggest one. I crawled over to the edge and looked down to see a land below. The island seemed to float at least 3 stories high. I saw other islands that seemed to float and got close enough to the mainland.

I had a running start. I flung myself and grabbed onto the island until I noticed another being standing there. I looked up and saw huge feet that were black and red. I tried to look up but the creature's hand came down and plucked off my arms from the land.

I felt myself falling. I was falling so hard; I didn't feel scared though. It felt extremely peaceful. I hit the ground and I felt my whole body go into an intense shock like I just had a house dropped down on me. Yet, I wasn't dead. I was still alive. I could see everything. I saw how broken this "mainland" really was. It had dirt for a ground, barely any grass, and even then the grass was completely black. The sky seemed ashy and gray. The air smelled of smoke. The pain grew until everything started to spot black and then became completely black.

\---

My body threw itself up. My breath was so heavy. I looked around to see I was still in the same nurse's office. Except the lights were off. I heard the door creak. I thought it was the nurse, but when the curtain moved back I saw it was my only friend, Samantha.

"Drusilla! Thank God! The people in culinary said you cut yourself! Are you okay?" I smiled at her. I felt the pain in my hand awoken.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a little." She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad. I have something to tell you though." I looked up at her, my smile washing off of my face. Every time Samantha had something to say, it was usually something bad.

"I also have something to say, before you say anything you have to say." I looked over and saw the nurse left a bottle of water which I thankfully drank. "This morning, my father left a note. He said he was leaving me and starting a new family." Samantha covered her mouth in shock.

"Why would he do such a thing? That's terrible!" I nodded. I gave her a brave look.

"It's fine though. I've been living my life alone since I was 15. This doesn't change anything. It's been two years. Just because he says he is leaving now doesn't make a difference in my life." I looked down at the bottle of water. I felt like such a disappointment. After my mother's death, it was as if I couldn't keep the family together. I lost everyone and everything. Including myself.

"Drusilla. You can't say that. He's your father. The adult. He should be there. He needs to be there! What kind of father is he abandoning his now only daughter?" I gave her a straight face.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done and I just have to move on now." She sighed.

"You've always been like this. My mother says that you are so much like your own mom. How brave she was and how you take on everything. You're so strong." I gazed into her eyes and I noticed she was about to cry.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Forget about it, okay? What did you have to tell me?" She looked at me and the tears immediately vanished. She became very strange.

"There has been rumors around school saying that you were bullying and beat up this girl." I stared at her. I was completely shocked. I don't know anyone besides Samantha, so how was that even possible?

"What? Who? I don't even know anyone!" She jumped forward at me, pressing her palm into my thigh.

"I know! But now this girl's older sister wants to fight you and is even bringing her friends! Drusilla, her older sister was the team captain's wrestling club! How can you go against someone like her? I'm worried about you!" I sighed. This girl's name was Tracy. I knew her now that she said her older sister was the captain of the wrestling team and club.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I should be heading home now anyways. Can you write a note for the nurse saying that I took an early leave? I can't exactly write with this hand. Plus, I'll fool her into thinking I'm a lefty." Samantha giggled. She got up and began writing the note while I put my shoes back on. I hugged her goodbye and made my way to the teacher's parking lot. Luckily it was super close.

I got to the parking lot when three individuals walked out from behind my car. As soon as I saw them I knew exactly who they were.

"Why are you messing with my sister?" I stood my ground. This was going to get messy and I knew it. My hand already stopped bleeding. If I could control my anger, I won't have to get into a fight.

"I'm not messing with your sister. I haven't even stepped close to your sister. So, if you could please move away from my car and let me pass, that would be appreciated." I tried to get past them, but she pushed me back with all her force. I dug my heels into the dirt, stopping me from falling.

"Don't mess with me. She told me what you did to her." I growled.

"Look, I think you have the wrong person. I haven't done anything to your sister. I don't want to start a fight, so please move." I tried to give slight aggression, but instead, it came out wrong. I couldn't blame myself though. She was getting on my nerves like her sister can't defend herself. I felt my blood begin to boil. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I tried to get past again when the two girls decided to push me back, knocking me off my feet.

The sister came at me full force. I quickly dodged out of the way and I could feel my hand ripping open again, but I didn't care. My adrenaline was completely fired up to me. I had another feeling though. Another strange feeling. It was almost like an itch in my head, but buried into my skull. Something telling me to do something.

I stood up and dodged a few of her punches until she hit me in my face. The world around me just went red. Blood red. I was back at the "mainland". I could hear him.

_Kill her._

I went towards her, slamming directly into her legs. I brought her down, listening to her wail. I hit her arm into my car, bruising her whole arm.

Her friends threw me back. I slammed down into the ground. I grabbed one of the girls by their ankles. I yanked hard, making her shoulder snap as it hit the floor.

The other girl snapped. "You little-!" She began stomping her foot straight down onto my face. I could feel blood on my face. I slipped my hand between her foot and my face, grabbed onto her, and twisted. She fell immediately. I lifted my body only to feel something tearing into my flesh. I reacted quickly, kicking whatever it was off me.

"Fucker." I looked to see my jeans ripped with blood, covering the whole bottom half of my leg. I really liked these jeans too. I got up, seeing I broke the girl's nose.

I looked up to see Tracy's sister holding a pocket knife. That's when my vision began to fade in and out. I felt something in the back of my head just completely snap.

I lunged forward, grabbing the arm with the knife and twisted it backwards. I felt her forearm snap. However, I didn't stop there.

I took the knife and drove it straight into her left kidney. I was going to kill her. For some reason, it didn't scare me, I felt a surge of excitement. I could feel myself smiling just from the thought of it.

I grabbed her by her hair and began smashing her face into my car. I knew that this was going to destroy my car, but the feeling in me just didn't care.

I want her dead. I want her to feel pain.

I dropped her. I felt my whole body trembling. I could hear again. I heard her trying to crawl away.

"Help me!" She tried to call out. I grabbed my keys, opened my trunk, and pulled out my bat. I began to smash it down onto her head. Over and over. I could hear her skull cracking, then gushing.

I moved away and stared at her body. That's when the paralyzing fear had set in.

I was breathing heavily. I looked down to see her body twitch, and then she stopped moving. The two girls were already long gone. They ran into the school building only two minutes ago. I crouched down and pressed my hand against her. Wherever I could find a pulse.

There was no pulse though. Nothing at all. I felt panic rise into me. How much trouble was I going to get into? Wasn't I already a big disgrace to the family and now I just killed someone? I grabbed, struggling to pick up her full weight, but I did it. I grabbed my bag, searching for my keys. I found my keys and opened the trunk, throwing my stuff in first. I crouched down again and used every muscle in my body to pull her body into the trunk.

I got her body in, made sure I had my keys, then rushed to the driver's side. I started the car and looked into the mirror to see the two girls with the sheriff and a couple of deans. I backed up and floored it as fast as I could out of the place. I ran over a couple of cones and swerved cars off the road.

I looked over to turn, but I knew it was too late. A truck faced my view, the world was turning, then all I could see was black. Pitch black. It was scary at first, but then peaceful. It felt amazing, like a warm blanket. A burning sensation began, a bright light appeared in front of me.

I woke up. Not in a hospital though. I was being dragged, sand everywhere, and yelling. I wasn't alive anymore. That's for sure.


	2. Chapter 1 - Trial One

I was being dragged through sand. I could feel it cutting my legs. Like little hot razors slicing at my skin. I could feel something burning on my left leg. In fact, my whole body felt as if it was burning. Where am I? My vision was hazy but I managed to look up. It was bright. The sun was so bright I could only make out figures.

"Ah, our champion has awoken!" It was a loud, booming, yet demonic voice. It sent chills down my spine. I didn't feel so good. As if I've been hit by a truck. All I could hear was the sandblasting through. What? My vision managed to recover and I looked over. The hairs on my neck stood straight up when I saw the...creatures next to me, dragging me up to a pedestal.

I relaxed my breathing as much as I could, but instinct was telling me to panic. They put me to the pedestal and all my pain crashed through. I bowed over the pedestal screaming. I could hear it echoing. Loud. However, none seemed to care. It was just the sound of the sand rolling through. I rolled a growl through my throat and threw my head up to see a demon of red and black. Horns. Multiple mouths with sharp teeth. What? I felt horrified, but I can't the dead stare. Right into his burning red eyes.

"My, my. Don't we have a feisty one? Beautiful too. Not for long. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. This is a game. A fun game. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I heard more dragging. I turned around to see other pedestal's coming out of the ground where other people were dragged to. Most of them were young. And men. Men who looked mean and ruthless. I looked back up at the strange demon. This wasn't going to be good. I could feel it deep down.

"You're going to be my pawns in this game. I'm sure you're all wondering what your goal is." Pfft, bullshit. I'm wondering why the fuck I'm here. "You're going to be killing each other until one stands. There are weapons hidden throughout the whole arena." I felt everything just drop. I turned around. One, two, three, four... about seven men. Seven. They were all young adults. What the fuck? You gotta be fucking with me...

"How do you feel about that?" I heard a laugh come from the audience, but I didn't dare look. This world wasn't Earth. We were somewhere else. Alone. Playing this game. A game... One fucked up game... That I already like the sound of. HE is letting me kill people. KILL PEOPLE. When was I ever given that chance besides with that girl?

I heard a ringing sound off. The ropes around my wrist just cut off. I heard sand behind me kick up. However, they weren't coming towards me. Four men ganged up on one kid and were brutally beating him. The blood was pouring out of him. I felt all the anger build up in me. I realized this wasn't about humanity. They wanted something. Whatever they wanted, they were going to get it. The only way to find out is to play through this game.

I couldn't hold my anger, however. Something in me was begging to fight. Begging to kill. Something shined in my eye and I saw a pocket knife half buried into the sand. I looked over, there were five men left. None of them seemed to have noticed me. Besides one. He was big. Extremely muscular. And he was running straight into me. Play hard to get.

I never noticed how bad the pain in my leg was until I tried to run. I instantly fell, the knife was in hands reach but I was slammed into the ground. I looked over to see the man's eyes.

"You bitch! You think you can just get away from us." The pressure around my neck was intense, building up straight to my head, but I somehow managed to make a laugh escape.

"No, but I can fucking get away with this." I grabbed the knives handle and stabbed him right in between his eyes. He instantly collapsed on top of me. I pushed him off. I just killed him. Oh my God, I just killed someone for the second time. I could have at least done it a little more humanly I mean, lord. I sighed. Ridiculous. I turned over to see there were 3 men left. Two of them were fighting it out and one was suffering immensely with his guts completely out. I ignored him.

The other dude pulled out an ax and swung it straight down onto the other one's head. Apparently, I am not the only one who found a weapon. I smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. That set him off almost immediately.

"What's so fucking funny?" I kept laughing ignoring his question. I threw the knife away. Something in me was not right. I knew that. This feeling, however, was something entirely different. I sprint at him Grabbing his hand with the ax, stabbing my nail straight into his reaction point, and twisted it back. I slammed him straight down into the sand and twisted.

He was screaming in agony. I pressed my knee straight onto his shoulder blade and yanked his arm straight out of its socket. He launched me off him and I blocked the fall by pressing my feet into the sand. He was screaming badly now. Holding onto his arm. I ran back over, kicking him in the jaw. He shut up. I noticed a tear in his flesh on where I snapped it. The bone was sticking straight out.

"Sorry. That much hurt. You know what they use to do in the old days with this kind of thing?" I dug my fingers into the wound making him scream. "They were completely cut it off." I started to pull. Blood was gushing as the ripping of flesh sounded in the air. I wasn't thinking anymore. This person's death was on my mind. I ripped almost his whole arm off when I noticed a man was above me with the ax. I launched sideways just as he swung down directly on the other guy. Killing him instantly.

This dude was injured badly. He wasn't going to last any longer. I stood up, stretching. I felt like I was just at home, sitting down on the couch watching TV. However, that was when my mother and sister were still around. I stared him directly in the eyes.

"You going to finish it or no?" He just stared at me, terrified. I noticed I was smiling at him. This wasn't like me, but a part of me was enjoying this. He tried to run off, but I grabbed him. Snapping his neck. They were all dead now. I killed three men. I wasn't intending to do this kind of thing, but I did. I killed four people this whole day. Brutally killed them. Something in me wanted more.

I looked up and saw fear in the demon's eyes. This was something I have never seen before. He probably lived longer than me and yet he fears a five-foot girl? I couldn't help but laugh. I could sense the tension in the whole crowd. Did he fear me? How pathetic!

"You...you actually completed it?" Even though he whispered it, I could still hear him. It was like he was begging for it to be untrue. He didn't want it to be. Well, so sorry but it's true.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose so. Why?" I stared at him. He looked shocked that I was even talking to him.

"Well, then. That isn't the only game...there are a few more...games...or trials we shall call them. As a...reward...we will bandage your wounds." A clang from the left and a big gate came up. I walked over and I heard a tiny bit of shuffling. I walked in to see two people there. One wore a mask that was blue with painted black sockets, the other wore a traditional doctor's attire.

The gate slammed with a kick of sand. "Please, come over here." I looked up. This was so sketchy. I walked over and sat down in the chair. "Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you. Not as much as this one does." I looked at the doctor who was talking me, gesturing his head over to the one with the blue mask. "However, you don't have to worry about that. It's been a long time since we've have a trial here. Especially someone who has one."

"Especially a female." The other said. He had a surprisingly deep voice. "I would worry about the next series of trials ahead..."

"What? Why?' The first trial seemed so easy. Why would I be worried about the next ones? They kept quiet after the question I asked them. I heard a crash come from behind. It was loud, almost metallic. I tried to turn around, but the one with the mask grabbed my chin gently and positioned me to face forward. He was cleaning a cut on my head with just a damp cloth.

"Can I ask for your names?" I looked at the doctor who was tending to my leg with the same exact cloth. I finally noticed why they were doing this. My leg was slowly healing. It was insane.

"No. We would tell you, but you might just end up dead." The doctor snickered. I sighed.

I started to feel all tingly. It was someone or something behind me, but these assholes won't let me turn around! I relaxed into the chair.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, making me jump right in the seat. "Jeff! Come on, leave her alone." I heard a deep laugh come from behind. I turned around to see a man walking back. Black hair, white skin. That's all I saw when he disappeared.

The one with the mask scoffed. "Someone has a crush." The doctor snickered. "You're all good to go. It's time to face your next trial."

"Next?" Before they answered I was shoved out into the sand. I groaned. I looked over to see the demon still sitting in that damn throne.


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Trial

I walked around as the strange demon was talking to what looked like a female, except she was like a scarecrow. Made of straw with a painted face and old fabric for clothes. The only thing that was different was that she was moving around. She could smile. That could be something that will terrify me throughout the whole thing. I think I have an idea of what could be going on. This demon, from the looks of it, is going to make me fight. I don't know how I feel about that. If I have to fight more people if I can even call them people. I made my way to the center. I sat there, bored. I played in the sand. Was this seriously going to take that long? Soon, one of the guardsmen was going around talking to...other creatures. I watched carefully. I was watching for what players were going to be chosen. Some of them I couldn't see, it was too bright. The sun was going down slowly. A little too slow. Like the world just happened to be slowing down.

The other's that seemed extremely powerful were dragging others along. I could hear the hushed whispers from the others. Then a sudden sandstorm hit. I covered my eyes, growling. Seriously? I squinted my eyes, the sand slowed down. If I have to fight someone in this, mind as well kill me now. All I could see was figures moving above. I had no sense of direction anymore.

"Now, young girl. We are going to begin the second trial. You have no objections to any of this. You will die. You won't survive, so don't even try to cause a ruckus. I will be choosing random champions of each group." I was listening to him but I couldn't help but smell an overwhelming stench of rotten straw. It smelled as if something died. "You will fight four champions. The strongest hand to hand combat champions. IF you survive you will be moving on." He wasn't going to tell me if I was going to be. I just had to find out and see. This was pathetic.

The stench grew stronger. She was down in this arena with me. I just knew it. I looked over to my right to see something stand up. "The first champion is the brother of one of the strongest hand to hand combat champions we have. Let the games begin." The figure ran towards me. Knife in hand, his purpose was to kill. I moved to the left to avoid his attacks. He kicked up dust and I could see his face. He had many scars on him. Too many scars.

"You know my brother has an interest in you. If I can injure you, it wouldn't be too bad." He had an eerie smile to him. Whoever this brother is, why did he choose me to be his little soulmate. Fuck my life. He rammed me to the ground and my adrenaline kicked in hard. I grabbed his hand with the knife and use my other hand, punching him right in his throat.

I brought up my legs kicking him off me, right over my whole being. He couldn't breathe. The sand was starting to slow down, allowing me to being able to see the people at the top. I saw a lot of shocked faces. Too many shocked faces. I walked over to the man who was still gasping for air.

I started to slam my foot down onto his stomach until he was coughing up blood. I stopped and stepped back. I looked up at the demon. He wasn't happy. He was extremely pissed. I smiled at him.

"Not what you were expecting? If you don't want me to kill him, I suggest you take him out of here right now." Something drifted down from the stadium. It was a very tall figure, very colorful, white skin, and had features which were surprising at first. He looked nervous when he looked at me. A tentacle appeared from his back and he grabbed the man. He ran back as quick as possible away from me.

"Next opponent!" He didn't even give time for me to recover. My blood was still pumping full of adrenaline. Another person or creature slammed down. It was the girl that was talking to the demon. The sand picked up and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?" She smiled at me. Yup, totally not good.

"Whatever brought me, but I'm sure it wasn't a cat." She laughed. The sandblasted through until I couldn't see not one inch of her.

"You're funny, aren't you?" She rushed towards me. I couldn't move past her in time before she sliced my side.

I slide through the sand and I saw her figure standing there. I heard her laughing. I began to back away to make sure she was completely gone from my sight.

She was strong. Quick. This wasn't someone to mess with but I knew it would. She was going to be my nightmare, just as I was. The stench of death grew and I almost gagged. I took off my shirt wrapping it around my side. This wasn't going to be good. I grabbed the knife from before, I wanted to see her insides.

She charged forward, smashing her blade straight down, slicing my arm up. I growled. I went towards her, stabbing her in the midsection and then slicing it outwards. She laughed.

"You really think that is going to stop someone made of straw?" She picked the blade back up and swung, slicing me at the bridge of my nose. She was fast, light. She had no internal organs, so how in the hell was I going to kill this son of a bitch? The only way to do that is with fire.

She moved her blade again, but this time she seemed tired. Good. I moved quickly, she slammed her blade into the ground. I rushed quickly, kicking her in her chest, making her launch backward. This was my only defense at this point was keep her away from her blade and tire her out. She got up and was moving towards me. I kept my distance.

If I could complete this, this is going to be easy. I had a feeling, however, that this being easy was lengths away. I kept having her swing at me, my adrenaline pumping faster and faster until I couldn't feel any pain. I moved out of her fists path over and over. She was getting frustrated and eventually began to slow down.

I moved behind her and hit her in the back of the knee. She screamed in agony. Whatever it was, she wasn't doing great. She had very little energy which wasn't good. For her anyways. I was feeling great. I had so much energy. I began to walk away.

Mistake. I turned around to being slammed directly into the stone wall. She had her hands wrapped around my neck and I knew she wasn't planning to let go. Her eyes had a red flame in the darkness of them. She repeatedly slammed my head against the wall. Over and over. I was starting to feel dizzy, but I managed to feel something hit my shoulder, bounce off it, and shine in my eyes. My knees went weak. She kept her hands right in place.

She kept cursing at me but I didn't hear a word she said. All I could think of was how I was going to obtain fire. I glanced up to see what looked like the same man that I met earlier. I managed to look down and saw a lighter. A silver zippo lighter. I leaned forward. She looked over and saw what I was going for.

"A lighter?" This was my only chance goddamn it! She's made of fucking straw! I grabbed her by her throat, slamming her down. She was caught off guard. I grabbed the lighter, the sand that caught into it turned into red flakes. I threw it on her and jumped off.

She screamed in agony as she was burning. Her whole body was on fire. She tried to get up but her legs were completely charred off. I stood up. The sand rolled down, almost to a halt but kept slow and steady. It helped the flame grow. I just sat there and watched until her screaming stopped and she went limp. I looked up to see the demon's face. I couldn't even recognize the expression he was making, but I could feel it in the air.

He was pissed. Extremely unhappy. I didn't care. Something in me had a terrible anger towards this man.

"Enough of this! Next one!" Another one? Oh for the love of- A tall creature came down. I watched as he shifted into a man. He was holding two roses. My eyes directly went to the red one.

"Hello, madam. Aren't you lovely?" I glared at him. "That isn't very nice. Glaring at a handsome man such as myself." I couldn't help but laugh. I was bi, but this man? Handsome? I couldn't breathe. I was laughing so hard. "If you keep laughing like that, you might just die for it." I couldn't stop. I tried to calm down but every time I looked up to his face I couldn't help but laugh.

"That...is...hilarious!" I whipped the tears in my eyes away. My laughter calmed down. "Well, sir." I snickered.

"Which rose will you chose?" I smiled.

"The red one. The color of blood." He smirked.

"What a fine choice." He grew back to his original form. I knew this meant trouble. He dropped the rose which turned black, the blue rose he placed into his coat. He grew to seven feet tall. Well, I guess I've seen worse.

However, he didn't charge at me. In fact, he didn't move at all. "Ah," he groaned. "Who am I kidding to fight someone as herself. In fact," he turned over, wrapping a tentacle around another man. "I would rather much enjoy seeing you fight this one." His tentacles unwrapped to reveal the same man that was there before, and most likely the same man that helped me out just now.

The tall figure crawled back up the stadium. I thought I was going to fight him, but now I was fighting this...man. If I could call him that.

He had white skin, black hair, his mouth...he had an unnatural smile. His face was all kinds of fucked. In a strange way though. It almost seemed like he was the one who done it, not someone else. His cheeks were cut through to make the agonizing smile. His eyelids were completely burnt off giving him a permanent glare. His clothes already looked shredded up, like he was in a fight before this.

What I found overall strange was my interest towards him and not the others. I was trying to take in as much detail as I could. He ran towards me. I didn't notice now the look he was giving me, and the knife he was holding in his hands. Before he reached to me with the knife, the sand suddenly kicked up. He slammed into me. I nailed the ground hard.

"Ah, fuck!" I groaned. I looked up to see him staring at me. I knew he was because I could feel my face begin to flush which was not normal. I instantly reacted and punched him right in the gut. He growled, he positioned the knife right to my throat.

"I suggest you don't move, sunshine. Unless you want to get your throat slit." Well, I ruined our friendship, didn't I? He was helping me out. I know he was. Why was he acting this was towards me now? Oh, right. I reacted and punched him in the gut.

"Sorry. You're just... a little close." He raised one eyebrow at me. How the fuck can he do that?

"Really? You were close with that other guy you stabbed in the head." I felt the heat continue to grow on my face.

"Well..." I tried to shift but he just pressed the knife into my skin.

"And Scarecrow was pretty close too." I couldn't even swallow my spit. This man was asking for too much right now.

"Yeah, but she's a girl. Well." I looked at the spot where she burned to death that was now mixed in with the sand.

"I could kill you right now if I really wanted to." I stared up at him. The adrenaline had already left my body and the pain in my side was causing tears to flow down the side of my face which he didn't see.

"Then why don't you. I'm in a lot of pain right now. I mean, I still can feel the pain when I bitch bit me in the leg. I got hit by a truck so my whole body feels like it's completely crippled. I got fucked choked by two people. Got sliced in the side by a living scarecrow. Now you are fucking pressing a knife to my throat. So, why don't you?" I didn't realize how much anger was actually built up in me. However, something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to kill me. No matter what was going on in that psychiatric mind. He wanted something. And it wasn't me dead.

"I wish I could kill you." I noticed that he was getting heated too. His face began to grow red. He got up and didn't face me again.

He handed me the knife. "Why are you handing me this?"

"Look. The only way you're going to get through this is if you defeat me. You technically already defeated the rest. Even killed one. No one has ever done that." He took my hand and made me hold onto the knife.

"What if I don't want to hurt you?" I don't know what this feeling is. It's a feeling I never felt before. It was warm, yet painful. So painful.

"You'll have to hurt me." I closed my eyes and started to ruthlessly slice away at his clothes. I pushed him down, he didn't groan. He didn't even show any signs of pain.

His whole chest was completely cut up by me. And I felt horrible for it.

The sand cleared up and it looked like I was about to kill him. I dropped the knife and stood up.

The cuts on his body was deep, but he managed to move. And he pretended to limp to the medical area. I followed. I knew that was my "reward" for this sick and twisted game.


	4. Chapter 3 - Moving In

In the medical ward, the man was getting treated for his wounds that I put on him. He was watching me closely as I was cleaning his knife. I don't know why he was trusting a total stranger to do it, but he was.

"Don't scruff up my handle." I scoffed at him.

"There is nothing to scruff up when it's already shit." I slid the knife on the cloth, staring at him intensely.

"It's not shit! How old are you anyway? Thirteen?" I glared at him.

"I'm not thirteen, grandpa." He growled at me.

"I'm not a fucking grandpa!" I stared into his eyes.

"Okay, then let's introduce ourselves respectfully." He was staring dead at me. Sure, I was terrified of him, but I wasn't going to let him take control of me.

"It's Jeff. I'm twenty-one. Now you."

"Drusilla. I'm seventeen. Just turned seventeen." One of the doctor's whistled. I found out that the one who looks more like a doctor is Dr. Smile. He mostly works with teeth. To put it lightly... The one who wears the creepy mask is Eyeless Jack. Everyone calls him E.J. for short. He's a surgeon and a cannibal. The one I'm meeting right now... Total douche. However, the doctors say he'll warm up to me. Whatever that means.

"Anyways, because of how many injuries you have, you'll be staying here. You've already been put into a group. We'll find out what it is tomorrow." E.J. walked up to me with a needle in hand. "Don't worry. This is only going to heal any internal damage...maybe."

"Maybe?" I sounded shocked at first, but I really wanted to know what was really going to happen.

"We've never done a dose this large." Without warning, he stuck it in my neck. I could feel the liquid pouring in my blood stream. "You could die, again. I'm sure that won't be a problem." The world went completely black.

I opened my eyes to see I was standing in a hospital room. "We're sorry, but she's no longer with us." Who isn't?

I pulled the sheets to see my mother's pale and bloody face. No. No no no no. I moved away from her. Why did this happen? It's my fault. It was all my fault. If I just checked the weather she never would have left. If I was there this would have never happened. Why did she die in this way?

The world spun and I was at home sitting on the couch. I had already drunk a couple of beers and I was on my third.

"Do you have any clue where your sister could be? We have to find her! Why weren't you up to stop her?" I don't know. "You're worthless! This house is trashed and look at you. What kind of daughter are you?" I don't know.

My phone buzzed beside me. I checked it. It was from my girlfriend. _I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with someone as depressed as you. It will just rub off on me. Goodbye._ What?

Where am I? The floor collapsed into a hole. Everything was crashing beside me. One by one. It was almost beautiful. Everything I knew was gone. None of it was truly there. Where have those old times gone to? When life was good. Beautiful. When I had friends. When I had a family. None of those things truly exist now, do they?

Now I'm dead. Got hit by a truck after murdering a girl. A girl who had no strength against someone like me. A girl who could kill monsters. Monsters? They're not monsters. I'm one of them.

How could I let this go?

If I just stayed with my mom when she asked me to go with her, I would have helped her. She would have never died. She knew she couldn't drive in the dark while it was pouring and I never checked the weather. All she was doing was getting dinner and now she's dead. How can I live knowing that?

Then my sister. To fight off the depression, ran away from home. I don't know where she could be. Alive or dead, it was all a mystery to me. Something in my heart, however, told me she was dead. I had nothing to live for.

My father even created a new life for himself because that was the only way he knew how to move on. He knew I could find my way on my own. If he saw me now... I am the biggest disgrace in this family. No one has ever truly loved me. I could never truly protect the people I cared about. I failed myself. I failed everyone.

The world became a glowing light. Bright and warm. I opened my eyes. There was a dull candle light beside me. I was in a room. Most likely part of the medical ward. I felt hot. I shoved off the blankets and looked around. It was pretty much just a normal room. A few things here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a plain room, bedside table, and a small chair right beside the bed.

Was someone here? The door opened and I saw Jeff standing there in the doorway. He was holding a glass of water. My throat clenched. He handed me the glass of water which I drank.

"Glad to see you awake." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You? Glad? I cut you up and even was a bitch to you. If I were you I would wish I was dead." He growled at me.

"Listen, I know I was a douche, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. You've been lying in bed for two days. This would be the day you would wake up so I went to get you a glass of water." I relaxed. The tension between us has softened. He did sound like he was worried. I don't see why though.

"Were you sitting there the entire time I was asleep?" He shrugged his shoulders. His face turned red. I'm guessing that was a yes.

"I guess you can say that. I was mostly reading though." I glared at him.

"Really? I didn't say anything in my sleep?"

"No. You were just drooling a lot." I blushed.

"Whatever. Like you don't do that since your cheeks are sliced to your damn ears." He glared at me.

"Sorry that I'm too handsome for you, sweetie pie." I scoffed.

"Handsome. Bullshit. You just enjoy looking at yourself in the mirror."

"And who says that was a bad thing?" This man... I swear. He was cute. Maybe not to most people. However, I saw something in him I normally don't see in other people. It would be weird if I even confessed to him. I don't know what regulations there are here. If there are even laws in this fucked up world.

"So, you read?" He leaned down and pulled a book up.

"I was reading this book, but I normally don't read. It's boring." I hummed.

"It's not that you don't like reading. It's that you haven't found the right book yet." He looked at me.

"I guess you're right." I looked at him. I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Did you ever sleep? At all?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Just wondering." I felt the heat starting to get to me. My heart was thumping in my chest. I looked at him and he was looking back at me. I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling the same thing as me. He coughed. He placed the book down and stood up.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know. We're gonna find out though." I moved the rest of the blankets off. I noticed I was put in a dress. I looked over and glared at Jeff.

"I didn't change you. That was Ms. P. You can thank her later." I looked at him confused.

"Ms. P?"

"Yeah, Ms. Pencilneck. Just call her Ms. P. She's one of the instructors. She instructs on the magic aspect. Shapeshifting. Changing appearance. That's her specialty. However, not all of us our skilled wish magic." I got up, I almost fell but he grabbed me by my arm. This is probably the closest I ever got to a male besides my dad.

"Why would you need to shapeshift?" I held onto his arm. I could feel myself blushing. His skin was insanely hot.

"Just in case we need to go to the human realm. However, because of Zalgo coming back, we haven't been making our appearance for years. How is it back in the human world?" I thought of my life. How I killed someone. My father leaving me. Both of the closest people to me, gone. Alone in a house.

"It's the same cruel world." I looked into his eyes. He was staring at me very close.

"Anyways, can you walk? It's going to be a long trip and I'm not going to listen to you complain the whole way there." I laughed at him.

"What do you take me for? A delicate flower? I'll be fine." We made our way out of the arena.

Remember what I said before? That I would be fine? Yeah, major lie. I thought we would be walking on a road. No. I have no shoes on and I'm cutting my feet up on twigs.

I groaned. A branch got stuck in my foot which I plucked out. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"No. I'll be fine." I whined a little from the agonizing pain in my tortured feet.

Before I knew it, he picked me up with no effort and continued walking.

"Hey! I said I was fine!"

"Hush up. I know that you're in pain. Just enjoy the ride." I pressed my head in the crook of his neck.

"You suck."

"You swallow."

"Sorry, but I don't suck dick. I never dated a guy in my life." I felt like I was falling asleep. It was a long walk.

"Well, maybe that won't be for long..."

I woke up with him jostling me up and down. "We're here." I looked up to see a huge mansion. It was a Victorian styled house. It was so beautiful.

"Wow! It's amazing." I jumped off him and stared at the large building.

"I guess it is?" He walked up the steps. "Whatever happens, don't be irrational. It is late and the boss is tired."

He opened the door and led me to a large living room. A tall, very slender man with no face was sitting. He was reading and drinking a glass of wine.

"She's here." The figure looked up. For some reason, I could sense he was smiling, even though not one thing on his face moved.

_Nice to meet you. I'm Slenderman. The boss of this group._

_Woah! You're in my head._

_So, I am._

I saw him look at Jeff. "What? You want me to what?" Slenderman seemed to be getting frustrated and very angry. "Ugh, fine." He looked at me. "Follow me." I walked with him. He led me upstairs to a room. It had a cross on the door. "This is your room. If you need anything, notify me. I will be your instructor for a while. If you need any clothes, we can go to Trenderman's place tomorrow." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "This is yours. You only have my contact information and Slenderman's. If you want anyone else, just ask." I nodded.

"Thank you." I looked at him. He blushed.

"Anyways, go get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I don't want to waste anyone's time." He scratched his head. He was about to walk down the hallway when he stopped. "My door is right there," he pointed to a red splattered door. "If you need me, I'm right there." I nodded.

I walked into my room to see it was a plain jane room. Nothing but a bed, bedside table, and a lone bookshelf. I wobbled to the bed and immediately collapsed. This was going to be a long, eventful time.


	5. Chapter 4 - Meeting Trendy

The next morning I was well rested. I felt good about myself. I believed today was going to be a great day. At least, for now. All I had was a white dress on that went to my knees. I stretched. I walked out of the room. I heard an alarm going off from down the hallway.

I walked down the hallway and noticed the sound was coming from Jeff's room. I opened the door, welcoming myself in. I shut the door behind me. I walked over to the alarm clock and shut it off. I looked over to see Jeff with a sleeping mask.

"Jeff. Hey, time to wake up!" I touched his shoulder and he instantly jolted up, grabbing my wrist tightly. He moved the mask up and looked me dead in the face.

"Sorry. Good morning." I smiled at him.

"Your alarm was going off so I thought I'd wake you." He leaned up, the blankets fell off him showing every muscle that was acquired on his body. I blushed.

"I'll be in my room..." I left before he could say anything. What was going on with me? I literally met this fuck a few days ago, and I'm suddenly getting feelings for him? No. Not happening. Besides, he looks like a huge flirt. He probably has a ton of girlfriends. My heart wrenched. I walked back to my room. I decided to take a bath while I waited.

I turned on the water. I didn't even wait. I just got in and waited for the water to fill up. The last time I dated someone I was 15. She left me because she wanted to be normal and date guys. I wanted her happy, so I let her even though it hurt. That was around the time my mom died. After that point, I decided to be homeschooled. I wonder if my father is happy now. I'm no longer there, so it's like nothing in that time of his life happened.

I almost fell asleep when I heard a knock on the door. "Drusilla? I left some clothes out for you on the bed. I'll be outside your door." He seemed very calm today. Almost normal. Or bored.

I drained the tub and dried myself. I walked out to see a black dress and a pair of black Converse. What am I? Some emo teenager? I scoffed at it but put it on anyway. It was better than nothing. I walked out and saw Jeff there on his phone. He was messaging someone. Probably a girl.

"I'm ready," I whispered out. He looked down at me. I never realized how tall he was.

"Okay, you hungry?"

"Not really." Just as I say that my stomach growled extremely loud. He laughed at me. "It's not funny! You do it too!" He looked at me.

"I know. Don't worry about it." He moved to the stairs. I walked right behind him and followed him to the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll have to introduce you to everyone." I stood right next to him looking at the large group fighting over food as Slenderman tried to resolve the problem.

"There are a lot of people here." He snickered.

"Okay, you've already met Slenderman and E.J." I nodded. We'll start from the end table and move on."

"Okay. You mind as well start now. It's going to take a while.

"Right at the end, there is Ms. P. The lady I told you about back at the medical ward." She was cute, she had a really long neck, but she had a cute style to her. "Next to her is Grinny. He may look like a man right now, but he's actually a cat." He had a similar, casual style as Ms. P. "Then there is Tici Toby."

"Why is his face covered?" He coughed.

"He has...issues... Don't try to address them, okay? He has a long past." I nodded. "Right next to him is Sally and Ben." They both looked so cute! "Masky, Hoodie. That is Eyeless Jack and his wife." Masky and Hoodie were both staring intently at me. Weird. "That is about it. That is everyone. Oh! And my dog, Smile. Don't worry he won't hurt you if you're friendly with me." I nodded. Jeff whistled and a large husky came into the kitchen. "By the way, he talks. Don't freak out." I nodded.

Jeff pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit. I sat down and Jeff sat down next to me.

"Who is the cute girl?" I looked up to see a woman with pale skin and her teeth looking like shark's teeth.

"Nina, this is Drusilla. One of the new members."

"Oh! The champion of the arena. We haven't had one of those in a very long time. Is it true she killed Scarecrow?" Nina took a sip from her mug.

"Yes, it's true. Now don't startle her. You can tell she doesn't like too much attention." Jeff grabbed a plate of pancakes. He placed food on my plate, I didn't even ask for him to do it. For some reason, he was being really kind to me today.

"Why do I need all of this?" He poured himself coffee. I decided to have milk which Slenderman poured for me.

"You need energy. I want you to rest as much. Tomorrow you're going to be training with me. Even if you gain a pound, you will lose it. Trust me." I did as he said and ate as much as I can. He kept watching me. Seriously, what was with this over-attention? I looked over at Nina who was giggling. She kept whispering something into E.J.'s ear.

"Enough, just leave him be." She smacked E.J.'s arm and giggled. I relaxed a little and went back to eating.

"You don't eat much, do you?" I looked up to see Jeff staring at me.

"No, I don't." He hummed. I gave up trying to fit everything in my stomach and drank the rest of my milk.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my head. I stood up from the table, allowing Jeff to go first. He handed me a coat. "Just in case you get cold." I nodded.

We began walking through the woods. The woods were actually quite beautiful. It was dark and gloomy, but it had a beauty to it. I giggled to myself. I wouldn't mind living here for a long time.

"Hey. Walk close to me. I don't want you to end up getting hurt." I glared at the back of his head.

"I'm perfectly fine." We kept walking until we met up with a dirt road.

"We should be there soon. It doesn't take that long to get there...but still. You never know when someone will attack you." I felt a pang in my heart.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't seem friendly with everyone else." He stopped abruptly. I slammed into his back. I was thrown back. I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"I don't know. I have no clue. But I...I feel as if I have a connection to you and I don't understand why." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he lifted me right up. "I'm sorry for knocking you down. And acting weird." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. It's fine. I understand that you must be confused. I am too. Let's just not mind it." He nodded. I knew he had the same feelings as me. However, I don't think he is taking it as well as I am. I stayed behind him, my heart felt like it was being squeezed. Why does it feel like I was just rejected? I hummed and tried to forget about the occurrence.

"We're here." It was like a little village. There were different houses. Shops. It was like a district. "Usually this is where monsters and other spirits that land here go to do their normal deeds." I nodded. We walked through the district.

"Do you have a shop here?" He laughed.

"What would I sell? Knives?" He laughed again. "No one here is going to buy knives." I shrugged.

"Was just asking." We kept walking until we stumbled in front of a store with roses. We walked up the steps and entered to a very lively shop. One of the same tall men was sitting behind a desk, working on a layered and flowing dress.

"Trendy!" He looked up immediately.

"Oh my goodness! Jeffy! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Don't call me that, dammit!"

"You brought a girl! Who is she? She's beautiful!" I blushed.

"She's the champion from the arena. Drusilla."

"My, my. A beautiful girl with a beautiful name!" I blushed and looked at something else. I couldn't handle compliments.

"Anyways, we need a series of clothes for her. She really doesn't have any clothes." Trendy nodded. He walked over to me.

"Well, pardon me, but this will only take a few minutes." With great force, he took my dress off almost immediately. Leaving me in just the boyshorts I was wearing. I immediately covered up my chest. I could feel my face go completely red. I looked at Jeff who was covering half of his face.

"Oh, my... You have great muscles. Please take off your shoes as well for this purpose. Jeff, go sit over there and stop staring at the girl." Jeff quickly rushed off to the corner. I watched as he turned the chair to face the corner. He looked extremely frustrated at that moment. I could most likely tell what he was thinking...

"Uhm..."

"Don't worry dear. I'm not into any gender." I nodded my head. Trendy led me to a little platform which he helped me step on.

He measured me quickly and surprisingly had a few clothes already set up that fit me. He gave me a bra, thank God, a tanktop, and a pair of sweats.

"Well, I will get started on creating you some clothes." I nodded. "I'll also be taking this dress and making sure it fits perfectly. You have a very hourglass figure, so I want to make sure it captures that." I nodded. I walked over to Jeff who looked like he was meditating. I touched his shoulder and he jumped up.

"Hey. You okay?" He blushed a deep red.

"Yeah. I'm good. You ready?" I nodded. I slipped on my shoes and followed Jeff out of the shop.

"Trendy seemed really nice. However, I'm worried about what he is going to create for me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever he creates for you will be good." I hummed an answer.

"I'm kind of hungry." He turned around.

"What do you want to eat?" I sat there in thought.

"Maybe, tacos? Or pizza." It was kind of awkward between us, but I tried my best to dismiss it.

"Are you a female?" I glared at him.

"Yes. I'm just a male on the inside." He laughed. "Do you have video games?"

"Yeah, of course. Ben is the video game king. I'll talk to him. What console you want?" I hummed.

"XboxOne? The only console I got was an Xbox 360."

When we got to the house, I watched Jeff make me tacos. After that we ate tacos and pizza while playing Call of Duty. I never thought I would be happy again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Questions

"Hey! Drusilla!" I groaned and covered my head with the blankets. The good thing about this place was that it never had any sunlight. It was almost a gloomy gray and then became black. Jeff warned me when it got dark to never go out at night.

"Drusilla!" I groaned. I peeked through and saw Jeff standing a distance away with his arms crossed.

I threw a pillow directly into Jeff's face. "For the love of God! Shut it! I'm up!" He threw the pillow back into my face.

"Really? Doesn't look like you're out of bed!" He came to the bed and ripped off the blankets.

"You perv! Knock it off! Do you know how early it is?" He pulled me out of the bed and wiggled me into my sweatpants.

"Oh, shut up! You and I have a set schedule from now on! So, if I say get your ass up! You're going to get up!" He picks me up with one arm and uses the other to put on my pants as I try to wiggle away.

"I don't want to! It's 6 in the morning!" He growled and threw me back onto the bed.

I glared at him. "Now, put on your sneakers. I have to go get changed." I grumbled. He was such a douche sometimes. I put on my sneakers, which were probably stolen, to be honest. I stretched out my muscles. I felt so groggy. Nina, who visited me late last night, gave me some perfume, deodorant, a brush, and some elastics. I was grateful for them. I put up my hair, put on the essentials, then walked out of the room.

I looked down the hallway to see Jeff in a muscle tank, sweatpants, and the same looking sneakers as I did. Except he had a red accent. He had his hair up in a ponytail which honestly looked extremely cute on him. He ushered me to follow, which I did.

He led me to a pretty big exercise room. "Why is no one else here?" He turned around.

"Nobody is up at this time. It's just me and you." I blushed at the thought of that.

"Well, should we get to know each other if its just going to be a long month of us together." He hummed a response.

"Okay, let's get personal. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I glared at him.

"You just had to hit it there, didn't you?" He snickered. "Fine, no I haven't. I've only had a girlfriend."

"Lesbian?" I stayed silent.

"I honestly don't know..." He nodded. "What about you?"

"I've only had three serious girlfriends." I hummed.

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because they cheated on me." We started off with stretches.

"Did you ever get the surgery done?" He asked me very calmingly.

"Yeah, I have my appendix removed. It got infected."

"Oh? Do you have a scar?" I nodded.

"Your turn."

"Yeah. When I was younger a group of kids poured bleach and alcohol on me. One of them set me on fire. That's why my skin looks like this."

"And your face?" He sat there quietly.

"I did it myself. Cut my cheeks, burned off my eyelids." I hummed. I didn't want to ask why. He seemed hurt by the thought of it.

"You killed your family, didn't you?"

"Only my parents. My brother is still around. He was the first person you fought."

"Those scars were from you?" He hummed. We continued on working out. It took about 3 hours to complete the whole thing. It was hot. I sat on the ground, meditating to calm my breathing.

"You did good. Glad you could keep up."

"I did use to exercise before I got here." He nodded.

"Food?" I nodded. I stood up and walked followed him to the kitchen. I wasn't expecting him to push me to my limits. We got to the kitchen. I laid out sausage, eggs, bread. The typical.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, just sit down. I don't mind cooking."

"Okay. Do you guys have any books?" As the sausage was cooking, he started to make some coffee.

"Yeah, we have a whole library." I nodded. "After this, I'll show you where it is."

As the food kept cooking, more and more people were waking up. By the time everyone was up I was halfway finished with my meal. Jeff was already completely finished.

"Why do you eat so slow?" I looked at him, taking a small sip of my coffee.

"Eating slowly makes sure you don't gain excess weight." I finished my bread and stood up. I cleaned off my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I followed Jeff to a large door. He opened it to reveal a large room full of books. I just sat there in awe.

"Well someone is in pure heaven." I smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I felt like just running around in a swarm of books.

"I'll be in my room. Do you have your phone?" I pulled it right out of my pocket. "Okay, you have my number. If you need anything text me." I heard the door shut and I immediately went searching through every isle. Books after books. It was amazing. Some of them were extremely old copies, somehow preserved in its natural beauty. I found a few romance books.

I was a big romantic, even though I don't flirt with anyone or express it. I read two books that I didn't even bother to read the cover off of. I was just extremely excited at the face there is a library I can walk in and out of whenever I want to. I finished one of the books and took a few books out to keep in my room. I was so excited about finding these new books.

When I entered my room I couldn't help but just sit there and read. I was halfway through a book about a young girl who met up with her ex who wanted her back. It was amazing. I looked over to see big brown eyes staring at me. I reacted by throwing the poor book into the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to act that way. You just scared me."

"You're Drusilla, right?" I looked at her.

"Yes, I am." She smiled wide at me.

"I'm Sally! I don't really have anyone to play with and was wondering if you would play with me?" I looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." Sally grabbed me by my hand and led me out of my room to a different hallway. We walked down to a bright pink door.

"This is my room!" She was so cute. We walked into her room which looked like it was fit for a little princess. Sparkles, stuffed animals, and a closet full of outfits. "Here is your tiara!" She handed me a crystal, white tiara. "I am the princess of the pink kingdom and you shall be the princess of the white kingdom!" We sat down at the table.

"Dear princess, what kind of party is this without tea?" I was joking around with her. I haven't played tea in a long time. Only with my sister... My mood shifted to being depressed, but I kept a smile just to please Sally. I didn't want her upset as well.

"Pardon me! I will go fetch us some tea right now." She grabbed the teapot and ran to the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on. I looked around her room. It was pretty cute. I remember when I was her age. I didn't really like pink. I was more of a red kind of person. She poured me some tea before sitting down. I took a sip.

"It is very delicious!" I sipped the water down as she giggled like a little school girl.

"Well, princess white. How are you and your lover?" She giggled again. Everything was forgotten at that point. I was curious about what this little one was talking about.

"Lover? What do you speak of?" I poked her on the nose making her giggle.

"Of you and the black prince! Ever since you became the princess white he has grown an interest in you! Why, when you are away he will talk to his friends about you very fondly!" I stared at her. I felt my whole face go red.

I looked at the time on my phone to see it was 9. The phones were customized to the times of this world to the normal time on earth.

"Dear princess, I believe it's time for bed." She pouted.

"Next time can you read me a story?" I smiled at her.

"Sure I can." She slipped off her shoes and tiara. She crawled into bed. "Goodnight Sally." I kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight!" I turned on the table light next to her. I shut off the light and saw her curl up to face the wall. I shut the door quietly and ended up getting the fright of my life.

"Jeff? What the fuck? You scared me!" I whispered to him. The mood from him I could tell was upset.

"Sorry, you didn't text me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I felt a sudden rush of anger come through my veins.

"Why should I text you?" He seemed to have gotten the same rush of anger.

"Well, sorry for caring of your wellbeing!" He stormed off in the opposite direction of his room. I walked to mine and felt a pang of hurt. Why did I snap at him like that?

I looked at my phone hoping for some kind of text from him, but I got nothing. I apologized and never got a response back.

I shut off my phone and cried the rest of the night. In pain for the loss of my loved ones, and the pain of finding someone new to love.


	7. Chapter 6 - Back to Trendy's

I woke up bright and early. I expected Jeff to be there waiting, but he wasn't. I went on with the routine set out for me. I put on my sweatpants but this time left my shirt off. I got to the gym and didn't see Jeff anywhere. He must still be angry of what I did. I feel bad. I did my stretches first and got onto the treadmill to do some of my cardio before going on to my strength exercises.

When I started up the treadmill, Jeff walked in with his exercise attire on. I stared at him concerned, but he just turned his head away. He was still angry with me. I pouted and kept my movement up to par. I finished my cardio and went onto strength.

I watched Jeff get on the treadmill and start exercising. Today he also chose to wear no shirt. Bearing every muscle he had on his body. I blushed. I looked away. I couldn't handle this kind of thing. This tension. I stopped exercising and so did he. I looked at him.

"Jeff, I'm sorry for what I said last night." He let his head sink.

"I'm sorry too."

"There's no reason for you to apologize. I was the one who snapped." He kept quiet. I knew he wasn't happy.

"Trendy said he had some clothes ready for you. If you want, I'll take you over and we can check them out?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure! Can we go and check out the other shops too?" I could tell his mood had lifted. It was hard to tell his emotions since his cheeks were cut through.

"Yeah." I got over excited, however, Jeff told me to finish my exercise before we left. I finished the exercise quickly and went on to go to my room. I put on the dress that I first had on when I first came to the shops. I walked out and waited for Jeff. He came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of his usual white hoodie and black slacks.

"Ready?" I didn't realize I was in shock with how good he looked. He wore black jeans with a dark red v-neck. Not only that, the shirt had the right amount of tightness. I stopped drooling and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yeah!" I followed him down the steps.

"Do you want anything to eat before we leave?" I stared at his hair that swayed as we walked down the steps.

"A bagel?" He hummed.

"Why don't we just go get lunch in the district?" I felt my face growing in heat.

"Okay!" He grabbed a beach bag and handed it to me. We headed out to the little district. I felt like it was going to be a really good day. Hasn't everyday so far been a good day though?

We got to the district and entered Trendy's shop. There was a ton more clothes, it was amazing.

"Hello, dear! Jeff..." Jeff took his seat in the corner. "Take off your clothes. I want you to do a little fashion show." I blushed. I walked over to Jeff. I took off my shoes and slipped off my dress. He was blushing, but I paid no mind. I just handed him my dress. I walked over to Trendy.

"Can I see what clothes you made for me?" He seemed happy, like he never had someone ask for this kind of thing.

"Of course!" He grabbed my hand and led me over to a closet. He opened it up and presented a large array of clothes. "There are all kinds of clothes, and if you need more. Here is my card. Please use it to your advantage." I smiled at him.

"Jeff, come here." I waved him over which he did. "Help me find some good outfits!" He sighed.

"Fine. I better get some kind of treatment afterwards."

"Like what? Do you want dessert?" He looked up.

"How about brownies?"

"Hmm, okay." He smiled. I could tell he was smiling. I began to scan through all the clothes. Jackets, dresses, sports clothes, sweatpants, and even jeans. He made me everything in such a short amount of time. He was incredible.

I looked at each piece of clothing separately. I chose one outfit. A sports bra, tank top, and shorts. They were cute. There was also a bunch of grunge outfits I looked through. A chose a kitten crop top, ripped skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket. I thought that would be adorable.

I continued to scan through the abundance of clothes. I looked over to see Trendy continuing to make clothes. I chose an off the shoulder shirt to pair with the skinny jeans as well. I looked at a sweater that said, "cute but psycho" and had to choose it. I paired it off with black shorts. I picked out a couple of dresses. One had see through shoulders and the other had two slits going through the thighs. I then chose a tank top, a see through button up, and a skirt. I looked at my choices and smiled.

"Are you happy?" I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want any more clothes from there?" I turned around. There were a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. I decided to throw those in with it as well. I looked through the clothes again to see if I wanted anything else. Trendy walked over.

"You're choosing those? Well, I'll keep these here for you just in case you want them. Make sure to call me if you want anything else done." I waved him good-bye. I kept my dress on, I didn't want to wear anything new yet.

"Okay, let's go check out the other shops." Trendy gave me a cute bag to put all my clothes in which I was grateful for. We walked to another store and walked in. Shoes!"

"Hello, Jeff. Wasn't expecting you-," the man saw me and smiled. "Oh, so this is why you're here. My..." He looked down towards my shoes. "What? You can't be telling me you're having her wear those? No!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the back. "I can't be having you wearing those!" He took off my shoes. "Please go through the store and make your choice. I already made you shoes. Thank Jeff." I looked over at Jeff who was blushing.

"Really?" He looked away. All I could do was smile. I gave him a hug. Jeff froze underneath me. I could only chuckle. I let go and ran off to the back where I found the shoes that were my size. Cute heels and one pair of sneakers. Flats. My inner female took over and I took them all. I went back to the front of the store to see Jeff had chosen some accessories for me.

"I got these for you. I don't know if you would like them." I blushed.

"Of course. They're amazing." He put them in the bag and looked away.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be late for dinner." He didn't wait for me to answer as he walked out of the store.

The walk seemed so much shorter. I just couldn't get Jeff out of my head. Something about him was driving me to a frenzy. The way he walked, his bright blue eyes, his muscles, and just how overall nice he was. I couldn't but hang out and stare at his muscles flexing in his shirt.

We made it home without me drooling everywhere. He handed me my bags which I took from him. I ran up the steps and entered my room. I put all of my new clothes and shoes up. I smiled at my new outfits. I walked out of the room to see Slenderman standing there.

"Hello," I said. He nodded.

"Follow me please." I followed behind him as he walked down the hallway.

"Now you're talking. Do you usually talk to people in their minds?"

"No, but it's good to check if you can hear me throughout all the static." I felt confused.

"What do you mean static? I never heard any static?" He looked at me. He didn't saw a word. He kept walking until we got close to the library. He then turned a corner and led us to a door. "I don't remember a hallway being here..." He didn't say a word so I kept my mouth shut.

We entered an office that had an array of things. "I wanted to talk with you on some specific subjects. Only a few. First, I would like for you to ask me questions so we can get those out of the way." Questions? I never really thought of any... Oh, nevermind.

"Where am I?" He walked around his desk then sat down.

"You are in the Middle World. It is like Earth, except deadlier. Filled with monsters and killers that we expelled here by a demon who wanted to control us. That demon was the one sitting in the throne. This world is only home to killers and monsters, but at times we do have floating spirits that get lost trying to find their way to Heaven or Hell. You were one of those spirits, but it was on purpose." He poured some water in a cup. "What kind of tea you want?"

"Black, please." He pulled out a tea bag and placed it in the steaming water. "What do you mean on purpose?" I watched as the essence of the black tea swirled around like tentacles.

"We were desperate. We needed help. Ms. P, our only enchantress that was strong enough, saw you kill a girl with a sense of drive. We wanted you dead, that is how you died. Ms. P controlled a human to ram into you at 100 miles per hour."

"What? Wait, so what about my sister? My mother?"

"Your family? Well, your sister was raped. She ended up in the middle world. She's here right now. You already talked to her." Sally? "But, because the rapist pumped so many drugs into her, she lost some of her memory."

"Why are there only a certain amount of people here? Wasn't there more at the arena?" He leaned back in his seat. I began to sip the tea he had given me.

"Yes, but we are all separated into groups. There are about five bosses. The top was Zalgo's, he likes to call his group 'his creations'. Mine if the second, The Proxies. Candle Cove, which you've met with. They are very friendly with us. The next group doesn't have a name. It's run by a female that I have taught with. The last group is the Outsiders. They are devised of a mix of creatures that are neutral with everyone. They have no leader, nor a group."

"Why did you bring me here?" I felt a very nauseous feeling taking over me.

"I brought you to this world because you are special! You have powers that you don't even know about! If we can get you strong enough, you can help us finally defeat him! We can go back to our world of right!"

"What is your world of right? Killing people?" He seemed shocked by those words.

"Killing people? We already do that. As I said before, this is the middle world. Another copy of Earth. Every full moon, it opens up a portal. Allowing us 'monsters', as you humans would call us, into the human world. Only for a short amount of time, of course." I nodded. "Actually, this isn't your only life. You have died many times just to be here. You never surprise me, Sen. No matter how many times I seem to wipe out your memory and everyone else's. It is like they still remember you. Even Jeff, however every time you come back, it seems he is losing himself. More and more." I felt my whole body collapse straight into the desk.

Whatever he put in the tea made me feel horrible. The world was spinning I couldn't move.

"Don't worry. The medicine will only allow you to sleep. This is the first step of getting your powers back." The world turned black and I couldn't feel my body anymore.


	8. Chapter 7 - Jeff

When I woke up I felt stiff and ill. I didn't know what Slenderman did to me, but it hurt like hell. It was like an uncontrollable flowing energy, ripping my whole body. Even though I could barely move, I wiggled out of bed. He said something about Jeff losing himself more and more with me having a growing appearance. What did he mean by that?

I ignored it and decided to choose an outfit for the day. Me and Jeff agreed on having one day off. I texted him saying this was going to be my one day off. He texted me the thumbs up. I put on ripped skinny jeans, a sweater, and slipped on the studded flats.

I walked down the halls and made my way to the library. I decided to take up the part on reading witchcraft since Slenderman said that it would be time for me to start learning my powers. I wouldn't know where else to begin besides looking at a witchcraft book. I hummed.

"If only the books would fly to me. Searching for witchcraft books is difficult." As soon as I said that, books were starting to fly off the shelves from all over. They landed in front of me. A few were old, and only one was brand new. I grabbed them all then made my way back to my room.

I scrolled through the books. Most of them talked about the magics and what witchcraft was really about. It was all like a fairytale to me. One of them was having an out of body experience where you could spy on people. Duh, of course, I'm gonna try it out!

I followed it step by step then began to concentrate. It took a lot of energy, but it happened. I saw myself sitting on the floor. I freaked out so bad I slammed back into my body causing me to scream loudly. I was breathing heavily. I'm sure that kind of thing was normal to them. I meditated and tried to calm my body again. I did it once more, this time a lot more calm. I walked through the doors and made my way to Jeff's room.

What's wrong with peeping around? I didn't get to see his room that much in a while. When I walked in I noticed Ben was playing video games with Jeff. They had booze, a pipe, cigarettes. They seemed decked out. I rolled my eyes and began looking around the room. They kept yelling and screaming at each other while looking through his pictures. There were only two pictures of girls. Two different ones in two different pictures. They were both covered in blood and torn. A breakup?

"Dude, what are you doing hanging around a 17-year-old? She literally just turned 17 too. You're trying to fuck with someone five years younger than you! Fuck, you're not even 22. You are older than that, Slendy just had your age stop there." Jeff growled and shoved Ben. Ben groaned and began floating midair.

"I know man. I just don't get it. I have this deep attraction to her. I don't even get it. To me she is just...perfect. I can't help myself." I could see Jeff's face going bright red. I blushed too.

"Okay, don't get all lovey dovey over here! She's human, though."

"She isn't, Ben! Did you not see her in that arena? She isn't human. She's a killer! One smart, beautiful killer!" He stopped for a moment and stared down at the floor.

"Dude... Are you in love?" Jeff through the controller at the wall, leaving a huge crater.

"I can't deal with this shit! I have to train her in fighting! I can't tell if she fucking likes me or is testing me! She won't even let me get close to her, yelling at me. The next she is fucking hugging me! I have to deal with this shit until her training is over, then what? I bet she has a boyfriend in the human world! Fuck!" I watched Jeff punch his hand through a wall.

I had never seen him act this way. Not once. This was a whole new experience for me. "Just calm down. I get it. Not only do you love her, you have a lust towards her." Jeff sat down on his bed and had his face in the palm of his hands.

"Can you leave me alone for a little while?" Ben shut off the game and left the room. Jeff leaned and laid down on his bed. "God, I want to see her. She's only a few feet away, yet I don't have the guts to go near her. I know how I am. Why did I have to be like this?" I noticed he was crying. I went back to my body in a flash. I felt the need to go over there, but I just wasn't prepared. I just wanted him to be okay. However, I wasn't ready for whatever confession he had for me. I needed time.

I decided to message him.

_Hey, why don't I make you those brownies?_

I waited for him to message back. Five minutes later he messaged me back.

_I'll meet you downstairs._

I ran down the steps. At least I could do something to bring up his mood. It gave me time to think. My heartbeat was sailing for some reason. Was it because of how Jeff felt? It made my heart shudder. Did I like him as well? I blushed.

I brought out all the ingredients I needed. Jeff entered the kitchen. We were the only two in the kitchen.

"Hey!" I smiled at him. He didn't say anything, he just stood back and let me cook anything.

"Put chocolate chips in there." I did what he asked and grabbed chocolate chips. I folded in the chocolate chips, I put it in the tray and placed it into the oven.

"Jeff, are you okay?" I turned around to see he was standing right in front of me. He had dark eyes. I felt something I never felt before. My heart was thumping in my ribs and I felt a heat I never felt before. I sunk in. Jeff approached me. I was breathing heavily now.

Jeff grabbed me, pressing me against the counter. I was breathing heavily. He grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. His breath was getting heavy. His lips brushed against mine. I opened my mouth. He latched his lips to mine. I was drooling and my legs were getting weak. I was moaning into his own mouth. He was starting to get desperate, but he pulled away.

"Drusilla, I am admitting to you that I love you. I won't continue until you tell me that you want to date me." I stared into his eyes and I just felt like crying.

"Please give me time."

 


	9. Chapter 8 - Change

After that moment, I went back to my room. He ate his brownies and I just felt guilty. I did love him, but something in me was wanting to step back. I felt scared. He seemed like the type of man that would cheat. This morning I went and did some yoga on the TV. Jeff was doing his normal exercises. He was really quiet.

I don't blame him. Afterwards, I wouldn't talk to him. I hated yoga, but I knew I needed to stretch my muscles out so I don't get any muscles tears. While I was stretching, I couldn't help but watch Jeff. I was worried. He looked hurt, but he ignored his feelings. I knew how he was. I felt hurt for even rejecting him. Besides that, in the night I had a nightmare.

I had a dream of Jeff being dead. Motionless and not moving. It made me petrified. I didn't want to think that. I really did like him. I don't understand why. He turned around to look at me and I instantly backed off. This wasn't a good idea.

I blushed and kept my head down. I really liked him, didn't I? I can't think straight anymore. This was getting tiring. What did I see in him? I feel like I'm seeing something he's not showing to anyone else.

I was stretching out my lower back. "Fuck!" I jumped from the outburst. I looked over and saw him swung a 200-pound barbell right at the door where it completely smashed through. I heard the door tumble down the hallway with large, heavy thuds. I was scared. I had never seen him like this. Nothing like an outburst like this.

His muscles were completely bulging. He walked out extremely pissed. I stayed in the same position. What was wrong with him? I decided against spying on him. It was probably something. I didn't want to completely barge into his business.

I stood up. Slenderman appeared instantly. "Drusilla, what happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I was stretching and he just snapped." He sighed. He disappeared as quick as he appeared. I walked out of the room and went to my room to continue studying Witchcraft. It was actually easy and very simple, however, some of the "rituals" needed some things, but other than that it was pretty simple.

I continued my studies until I got bored and hungry. I went down the stairs and heard talking. It started as normal speaking to yelling.

"Jeff, calm down!"

"No! I can't fucking calm down! Don't you fucking get it? I fucking love her, but she won't accept it. It's fucking pointless!" I heard something smash.

"Jeff! What the fuck man! I just poured that."

"You can pour yourself a new one! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you trying to tell me what is right and wrong in this fucking relationship! We are just friends. That's all I fucking am to her." I heard the door open and slam. I pretended nothing happened and walked down the steps to see Ben sitting on the couch. He looked upset.

"What is going on?" I knew it was about me. As soon as he said 'her' I knew what he was speaking of.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Jeff is just having a lot of issues right now. His mind is all kinds of fucked." He just turned on the Xbox, like nothing happened, and went about his business.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Smile Dog. I opened the fridge and saw lunch meat. I handed him a bit. He smiled and gently took it from my hands. I grabbed a Greek yogurt then sat down at the table.

"Your master likes me. I don't know what to say." I stared at my yogurt before opening it.

"Well, he is usually like that." I stared at the dog with wide eyes.

"He said you could talk. I thought he was just joking." His smile got wider. I understood why Jeff took him as his companion. The mimicked the same smile.

"No, you're right. I only talk to people I am friendly with. Besides the point, Jeff is just a lost soul when it comes to love. For some reason, he really cares for you, though, I noticed it." I just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" A thump hit the table. I looked up to see a cat.

"What Smile means is that Jeff, through all the women he has dated here, he has never truly fallen for. He dates them then gives up on them, but, for some reason, you changed him. I noticed as well."

"He doesn't get as angry with you."

"He definitely doesn't want to hurt you."

"You can control the voices in his head."

"It's kind of scary what you can do with him." I felt like I was some magical beast that was able to control the demon. I looked at Smile.

"Tell me more about Jeff. Like, the people he dated, how he was before I got here, you know? Things like that." Smile sat down and laid his head onto my thigh.

"The master before was very mean. He couldn't control the voices in his head and would thrash out at anyone for no reason. He dated women without any sense in what it was like. He only liked one woman, and that was Jane. But, Jane broke his heart. She betrayed him. She wanted to kill him. Then he moved on to another female. That didn't work out either." I petted Smile's ears. I was imaging every little thing about this. I realized how wrong I was about him. He was scared of getting hurt. He didn't trust anyone and the voices in him didn't want him near anyone.

"Why me though? It seems weird." I remember there were three pictures. I'm guessing one of them was Jane, the other was his next lover, then another...

"Oh, there was one other girl. But, before he could admit his love towards her, she left. Just vanished. None of us know what happened to her." I just sat in silence.

"I wonder. I'm practicing magic, but I am stuck on how to transform. That might actually be useful. If I could get something out of Jeff from it." The cat's ears perked up.

"My master, Ms. P. She's the only person who is extremely skilled with magic and transforming. Please, come with me. I will also acquaintance you.

"Really?" The cat jumped down and transformed into the same being I saw at the shoe shop. "Oh! It's you! From the shoe shop!"

He growled at me. "Don't say 'you'! That's rude, my name is Grinny. Nice to meet you once again." I nodded.

"My apologies for acting rude to you." His face softened.

"It is quite alright my dear." I finished my yogurt. I cleaned up.

"Well, I am going to go read. I have a few books I am interested in at the moment." I walked back up the stairs. Ben was playing video games, but he seemed a little upset? Maybe because Jeff flipped out. I got up to my room and suddenly the world seemed to be shaking violently. Red liquid poured down the walls, eyes and mouths appeared.

I panicked. I was closed near the window. A figure walked out of the bathroom and I freaked out. I started to hyperventilate.

It looked like a figure of my mother. She was wearing the same clothes, but instead, she was cut open and covered in blood. I couldn't help it. I was crying. Sobbing even. I felt my body begin to shake.

"No! Stay away!"

"You don't want me anymore because I'm dead? Maybe that's why you let me die in the first place. You couldn't care for me anymore. I understand." I cried even more.

"No! Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone! I didn't want this to happen..."

"You even let your sister run off, you wanted her to go to."

"No!"

"Your father left you deserted as well. How pitiful."

I screamed off the top of my lungs, sobbing. I couldn't stop. I covered my head. I was on top of my bed under the covers. I peeked through the covers and the light shined through the window. I looked and soon the illusion began to fade. I was still sobbing. There was no match for me to control my emotions. This man, however, stopped them.

I watched him tending a bed. It looked like it was handcrafted. Beautifully painted a deep red. He wore a black t-shirt and never turned back. Sweat was seeping from him. He was planting. There were already some sprouts.

Jeff was out there planting and for some reason, my heart was beginning to throb. He really had a gentle side to him, but I wasn't expecting this from a crazed serial killer.

Was I really changing him?


End file.
